Remember Me?
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. Oneshot. / Ditinggal kedua orang tuanya untuk kepeluan bisnis selama tiga hari, Haruno Sakura harus terjebak bersama seorang 'Paman' yang memiliki sangkut paut pada masa kanak-kanaknya. / "Sejak dulu, kau sudah membuatku menahannya, Sakura." / "DASAR PAMAN MESUM! SHANNAROOOOO!" / I warn you: Mature-content. For SpindleTree


Sakura Haruno menggerutu mengetahui keberadaan Kakashi Hatake di rumahnya. Suasana hatinya yang tengah memburuk karena akan ditinggal kedua orang tuanya selama tiga hari ke Pulau Kiri untuk urusan bisnis, kini justru semakin memburuk ditambah kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Sakura, jadilah anak baik selama ditinggal Ayah dan Ibumu. Jangan buat Kakashi direpotkan olehmu. Hitung-hitung memperdalam perkenalan kalian." Kizashi Haruno—sang ayah—mengedipkan satu mata.

"Ayah!" Sakura melotot. "Ayah tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh orang ini untuk menjagaku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah tahu."

"Ayahmu khawatir nak. Kau 'kan perempuan. Ibu juga khwatir. Makanya Ayah dan Ibu memercayakanmu pada Kakashi." Mebuki Haruno—sang ibu—mengerlingkan matanya pada lelaki bermasker di sisi Sakura. "Kakashi tolong jaga Sakura, ya."

"Baiklah." Pria itu, Kakashi, mengangguk. "Paman dan Bibi bisa memercayakan Sakura padaku."

"Ya, kami percaya padamu. Kami berangkat dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Mebuki memberi salam sembari mencium kedua pipi putrinya sedangkan Kizashi sudah menyeret koper menuju keluar ruangan.

Sakura dan Kakashi kini mengantar Mebuki dan Kizashi yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil. Mebuki melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca mobil dan Sakura setengah berteriak kepada mereka. "Ayah, Ibu, hati-hati."

Mebuki mengangguk dan bunyi klakson terdengar. Tak lama mobil pun telah melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno yang mendadak sepi. Sakura menelan ludah sembari melirikan mata ke arah Kakashi yang kini justru melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Sakura ketus.

Kakashi hanya mengendikan bahu sembari menyipitkan mata. Yang Sakura tahu nampaknya lelaki itu tengah tertawa di balik maskernya. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu di luar rumah, buru-buru gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tak lama, Kakashi ikut menyusul di belakangnya.

.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _ **Remember Me?**_

 _AU. OOC. PWP. Mature Content. Dan segala kekurangan karena author yang banyak nggak pahamnya :p_

 _Kado susulan bagian dua untuk SpindleTree._

 _KakaSaku rate M_

.

…

Sakura baru saja lulus SMA dan dia terjebak dengan lelaki asing berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun di rumahnya. Lelaki kepercayaan ayahnya dan juga lelaki yang dijodohkan oleh sang ayah kepadanya. Sakura tidak habis pikir, dia masih belia dan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk main-main dan sang ayah main menyerangnya tanpa ampun dengan serentetan kata berupa 'perjodohan' dua bulan yang lalu.

Awalnya Sakura _shock_ dan menolak keras perjodohan ini. Namun ayahnya tetap bersikeras tanpa mau dibantah sama sekali.

Terkadang Sakura bingung kenapa ayahnya dengan sukarela menyerahkan putrinya pada lelaki yang usianya sembilan tahun lebih tua di atasnya dan tidak jelas rupanya. Bahkan, Sakura juga tidak tahu keluarga lelaki itu. Hampir setiap waktu Sakura melihatnya, atau mengikuti pertemuan dengan sang ayah yang melibatkan lelaki itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu tanpa masker di wajahnya.

Rasa penasaran selalu menyergap Sakura tiap kali dia memikirkan rupa dari lelaki yang kini tengah terduduk di depannya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin 'kan bila spekulasi jelek selalu muncul di dalam tempurung kepalanya? Apa wajahnya buruk rupa? Atau bibirnya begitu menggelikan? O, ayolah. Jangan buat Sakura menyesal karena rela dijodohkan dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau baca itu?" Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Direksi matanya terarah pada Kakashi yang tengah membaca buku berjudul 'icha-icha paradise' di genggamannya.

"O, ini? Buku karya sahabat ayahku." Kakashi menyahut singkat dan lagi-lagi keheningan menyergap mereka.

Sakura jadi bingung. Kemudian, dia mencoba membuka obrolan di antara mereka lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa mau dijodohkan denganku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mampu membuat Kakashi menutup bukunya seketika. Dia menempatkan salah satu lengannya di sisi meja sembari memajukan wajahnya. Matanya menyipit dan lagi-lagi Sakura bisa menebak kalau lelaki itu tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Karena ayahmu yang meminta dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Hanya karena itu? Kau tahu 'kan aku masih kecil dan masih ingin senang-senang. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik buatmu? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Kakashi mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa itu tanda kalau kau juga menerima perjodohan ini? Setauku, bukannya kau yang bersikeras ingin menolaknya?"

"Apa?! Aku berbicara begini agar kau tahu kalau aku jelas-jelas menolak perjodohan ini." Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena marah atau …malu.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas sembari menengguk dengan asal air di dalam botol yang dingin. Setelahnya, dia menutup kulkas dan berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada sembari mengarahkan matanya pada Kakashi yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan lelaki yang rupanya saja tidak kuketahui." Sakura menambahkan ucapan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi. Meski direksi matanya belum teralihkan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar. Mau tidur. _Bye_." Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan sampai segitunya, langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang belum memindahkan atensinya, mendadak menyunggingkan senyum di balik maskernya melihat punggung gadis itu yang menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Ini begitu menarik—pikirnya.

.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Ini memang belum masuk waktu tidur dan dia sama sekali gelisah atas sesuatu yang membayang-bayanginya selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Tentang perjodohan itu. Bahkan, yang paling menggelikan adalah otaknya kini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Bagaimana pun di rumah ini hanya ada dia dan lelaki itu. Dan bukan tidak mungkin 'kan lelaki itu kapan saja atau sewaktu Sakura tidur mengambil kesempatan? Belum lagi ketika mata yang selalu menunjukan kesan malas itu selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Seperti menjeratnya dan menariknya dan membuat dia jadi terpikirkan terus karenanya. Ah, ini konyol. Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura memukul kepalanya keras-keras ketika pikiran itu menggerayangi otaknya.

Bodoh. Lagipula orangtuanya 'kan memercayakan kalau lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Iya, Sakura percaya itu.

 **Ceklek.**

Sakura menengguk ludah saat gagang pintu kamarnya bergerak dan membuka perlahan. Di baliknya, Kakashi kini menyembul sembari menyipitkan matanya. Sakura jadi terkejut sendiri.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?!"

Kakashi menutup pintu. Kemudian, menyenderkan diri di dinding yang sederet dengan pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya tidak teralihkan dari Sakura yang telah memakai piyama kebesaran yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya di sini. Mengawasimu tidur."

"Apa?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Sana keluar dari kamarku."

Ada lengkung yang tercetak di masker Kakashi. Kemudian, lelaki itu bukannya menuruti kata Sakura justru memajukan kakinya selangkah.

"Kalau kau mengusirku, kakiku akan otomatis melangkah mendekat ke arahmu."

"Gila!" Sakura memekik. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Kita belum resmi dan kau seharusnya tidak boleh di sini. Sana keluar."

Kakashi kembali memajukan langkahnya. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan selangkah. Dia menjejakan kaki hingga sampai di sisi kasur Sakura. Mata oniksnya masih dituju pada Sakura yang mendadak melotot melihat Kakashi sudah berada dalam jarak dekat.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Sakura?"

Terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi, Sakura mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu? A-aku mengenalmu?" Kali ini nadanya terdengar gugup.

Kakashi kembali berdecak. "Wah, wah. Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku sakit hati nih." Kemudian, lelaki itu tertawa. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Jarak di antaranya begitu dekat. "Betul-betul tidak mengenalku?"

Sakura refleks menggerakan tangannya hingga mendorong dada lelaki itu. "A-apa sih? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Kakashi justru menahan tangan Sakura. Kali ini matanya menatap serius dan mampu membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Sakura bisa melihat kalau raut lelaki itu pastilah juga tengah serius dan tidak sesantai biasanya.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar dilupakan?" Kakashi semakin memajukan wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya."

Satu tangan Kakashi yang lain kini melepas maskernya. Dan Sakura bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu secara keseluruhan walau hanya sekilas. Sebelum pada akhirnya matanya terpejam karena embusan napas lelaki itu telah menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Kaka—"

Suara Sakura terinterupsi karena bibir Kakashi sudah mendorong bibirnya. Dan sontak saja dia mendadak melotot menyadarinya. Degupan dadanya kini seperti menggedor-gendor minta keluar. Belum lagi ketika Kakashi memagutnya begitu dalam dan terasa memabukan. Membuat Sakura yang sempat meronta perlahan-lahan terbuai karenanya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak membiarkan Kakashi menjebol pertahanannya. Hanya saja, saat lelaki itu mendorong lidahnya masuk dengan lembut namun penuh tekanan, mau tidak mau pertahanannya hancur juga. Dia membiarkan lidah Kakashi mendominasi di dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi-giginya, menyambangi seluruh dalam mulutnya, hingga membelit lidahnya.

"Nnhh…"

Tubuh Sakura terasa lebih panas kali ini. Ciuman Kakashi semakin dalam dan membuat tubuh Sakura menggeliat. Lelaki itu juga kini sudah menekan tengkuk Sakura. Memperdalam pagutan mereka. Tak lama, dia melepas ciuman itu dan Sakura menarik napas karena kehabisan pasokan udara. Tapi, Kakashi tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya dan dia sudah berada di atas tubuh gadis itu.

"Kaka… shi ke—"

Kakashi kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Kali ini tidak seperti tadi, hanya menekan bibir gadis itu dan memagutnya. Menimbulkan bunyi decakan dari keduanya.

Kemudian, Kakashi mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat tepi bibir gadis itu dengan gerakan lamban. Lalu, semakin turun hingga kini lidahnya sudah tertuju pada leher polos gadis itu.

"Nghhh…."

Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Sakura. Itu reflek saat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah menari di perpotongan lehernya. Bergerak-gerak membuat geli dan dia merasakan lumatan kecil beserta gigitan yang membuatnya nyaris menjerit beserta mendesah.

"AHN—!"

Mendengar desahan itu, Kakashi semakin tidak bisa mengontrol gerak tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu saat tubuhnya mendadak ingin menyerang gadis itu walau sebelumnya sudah susah payah dia tahan. Kali ini tangannya ikut bergerak. Membuka satu persatu kancing piyama gadis itu sembari mengelus pinggang gadis itu berulang kali. Membuat tubuh Sakura begitu panas dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah saat bibir Kakashi juga belum selesai dengan leher gadis itu yang sudah menimbulkan beberapa bercak kemerahan akibat ulahnya.

"Kaka—shi… Nnh…"

Tangan Kakashi kini sibuk bergerak di daerah dada. Menyingkap sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik bra berwarna kontras dengan kulit gadis itu yang putih bersih. Tangannya bergerak di sana. Meremas terkadang memilin lembut dan membuat Sakura kembali mendesah dengan reaksi tubuh yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Lidah Kakashi kini bermain. Menuruni kulit tubuh itu; kembali meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya; juga mengecap kedua buah dada Sakura. Gadis itu kini justru mendesah sekaligus mengeluarkan air mata.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kakashi bisa melakukan ini padanya?

"Ke… napa?" suara parau Sakura membuat Kakashi mendadak terpaku beberapa saat.

Hasratnya tertahan, ketika matanya menangkap dua buah iris viridian itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ada rasa sakit yang kini ikut menyerang di dalam dadanya. Keduanya pun terdiam dalam bisu. Sakura yang pada mulanya terisak, kini mulai meredam tangisannya. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Kakashi. Ketika matanya menangkap tubuh gadis itu kembali, hasratnya kembali mendidih. Kewarasannya kembali terkikis. Seperti tertelan kabut tebal yang entah muncul dari mana.

Tangannya kini menyingkap celana merah muda gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang kembali mengunci bibir Sakura agak kasar. Dan dia memiringkan senyum saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari daerah kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Heh, kau sudah basah, Sakura. Kau menikmatinya." Kakashi kembali menggesekan tangannya di daerah sensitif gadis itu.

"Nggh… ti.. tidak se… perti yang kau… AHN!—"

Jari-jari Kakashi masuk tanpa ampun ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan keanehan dalam tubuhnya entah kenapa merasa lumpuh. Dia seperti tidak dapat menolak segala bentuk sentuhan yang Kakashi berikan padanya. Ini gila! Belum lagi ketika bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama lelaki itu beserta desahan yang menggelikan.

"Kakashi… Nnnh…"

"Alasanku melakukan ini padamu," Kakashi masih bermain dengan jarinya. Dan itu membuat Sakura mengejang saat suatu hasrat ingin mendobrak dan keluar dari ruang kewanitaannya. "Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, Sakura."

Kakashi mempercepat gerak tangannya. Membuat desahan Sakura semakin menggila disertai dengan tubuh gadis itu yang menggelinjang tak tentu arah. "A-aku… AAAAAKH!" Sesuatu keluar begitu banyak dari ruang kewanitaannya dan Sakura melemas. Napasnya tresengal.

Tanpa jeda, sesuatu yang lain; yang lebih besar dan lebih keras kini menggesek area kewanitannya dan membuat Sakura kembali mendesah tanpa ampun. Sakura merasa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Ah, perasaan macam apa ini?

"Sejak dulu," Kakashi menggesekan miliknya dengan pelan-pelan, membuat pergerakan Sakura jadi tidak sabaran. "Kau sudah membuatku menahannya Sakura."

Menahan? Menahan apa?

"Ahn… maksudmu? A-aku.. Ahn… cepatlah… Ka-Kashi… Ahn…."

Menjijikan. Sakura merutuki bibirnya yang mendadak tidak singkron dengan otaknya.

"Sakura aku—"

Sakura yang terus mendesah itu kini diliputi kepenasaran oleh suara Kakashi yang sengaja digantung itu.

"A-pa—AKH!—"

Kepenasaran Sakura tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kewanitannya. Begitu keras dan menuntut. Rasa sakit seketika muncul, saat Sakura menyadari bahwa keperawanannya baru saja terenggut. Darah mengalir dari sana bersamaan dengan Kakashi yang kini membuat gerakan tarik dorong tanpa aba-aba apapun.

"Sa… sakit… Kaka…shi…."

"Ti-tidak akan lama, Hmmf…."

Sakura menjerit ketika Kakashi kali ini bergerak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dia bergerak-gerak. Menghentak-hentak.

"Sakura, kau mengapitku…"

"Ahn… Kakashi…"

Kakashi semakin menghentak-hentakannya lebih cepat. Mengukung tubuh Sakura dengan dua tangannya. Menatap mata viridian yang menutup dan membuka seperti hanyut dan menikmati apa yang telah dilakukan.

"Sakura…" Napas Kakashi tersengal.

"Ahn, Kakashi…"

Kakashi masih menarik dorong tubuhnya. Kali ini dia bisa melihat iris viridian itu menangkap atensi matanya yang tidak berpindah dari matanya.

"Sebut namaku, Sakura."

"Ahn… Kakashi… ini membuatku gila."

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Kakashi semakin bergerak liar dan tak terkendali. Sakura kini justru semakin mendekap Kakashi. Tubuhnya kali ini menggeliat, seperti ingin mencapai klimaks. Maka, saat Kakashi menghujami tubuhnya tanpa ampun, Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya dan membuat napasnya tersengal.

"AAAAAHHHN… A-aku… keluar…"

Kakashi masih bertahan. Memaju mundurkan miliknya; mengecup kembali beberapa area tubuh sensitif Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali bergerak gelisah. Sakura kembali dihujani perasaan yang menginginkan hal ini lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus…

Waktu terus berlanjut, Kakashi masih menerjang tubuh Sakura tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah lemah. Tapi, saat Sakura merasakan Kakashi dan tubuhnya sama-sama ingin meledak, dia justru memeluk Kakashi lebih erat. Menempelkan dirinya begitu dalam seperti tidak ingin melepaskan. Walau tenaganya telah terkuras karena sudah mencapai klimaks berulang kali. Kakashi baru dua kali dan ini hampir ketiga. Lambat laun, kesadaran Sakura perlahan menipis. Dan rasa lelah yang telah sepenuhnya menguasainya, membuat kesadarannya hilang dalam sekejap.

Hanya saja, sesaat kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya hilang, Sakura bisa merasakan pelukan Kakashi yang mengerat dengan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan cairan hangat milik mereka yang kembali memenuhi rahimnya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu sudah sejak dulu…"

.

Pertama kali iris viridiannya membuka, Sakura terkejut mendapati lelaki berambut keperakan—yang kini tanpa masker—tertidur di sisinya. Belum lagi ketika tangannya masih merengkuh Sakura; baru Sakura sadari ternyata semalaman Kakashi memeluknya.

Yang semalam itu… ternyata bukan mimpi…

Sebenarnya Sakura _shock_ mendapati semalam Kakashi menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Hanya saja, ketika ingatannya kembali mengulang kata-kata Kakashi yang terekam dengan jelas di telinganya, dia merasakan perasaannya begitu hangat. Begitu menyenangkan. Begitu berbeda dengan kesan yang selama ini dia tampilkan pada lelaki itu.

Tangan Sakura kini tergerak. Menyentuh sebagian wajah Kakashi yang baru dia tahu ternyata sangat tampan. Rambut keperakannya yang menjuntai berantakan. Mata hitamnya yang masih merapat. Lengkung hidungnya yang mancung. Juga bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tipis itu begitu memikat. Belum lagi tahi lalat yang berada di sisi dagunya. Menambah ketampanannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat semalam. Ah, kenapa hal itu yang terlintas sih? Dia jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kakashi membuatnya buru-buru membelakangi pria itu. Dia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan membenamkan wajahnya. Dia masih belum berani menatap mata kelam yang memikat itu. Uh, dia masih malu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan Kakashi mendekapnya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya bahunya yang kini nampak polos.

"Kenapa tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi? Kenapa tidak ada kecupan untuk mengawali hari?" Kakashi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu.

Sakura masih terdiam. Walau wajahnya kali ini memerah dan tubuhnya seperti tersengat sesuatu yang terasa aneh. Kakashi terkekeh sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali terdiam dan tidak mengubah posisinya.

Hening kembali menyambut mereka.

"Kakashi." Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Semalam kau bilang kau mencintaiku sejak—" Ada jeda dari ucapannya. Agak meragu. "—dulu. Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu. Jadi kita memang sudah mengenal sejak dulu?"

Hening. Tidak terdapati jawaban.

Sakura gemas. Kepenasarannya semakin menumpuk. Masih menunggu, tapi Kakashi tak kunjung juga membuka suaranya. Semakin penasaran, tanpa aba-aba dia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati lelaki itu kini melengkungkan senyum sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Sekarang kutanya, kau lupa padaku? Pada janjimu?"

Sakura menyipit. "Janji apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kita memang pernah ketemu."

Kakashi kali ini membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Menghanyutkan kenyamanan dalam tatapan yang diajukan gadis itu yang kini telah berani menatap matanya.

"Pernah." Tangannya tergerak. Menyusuri pelipis dan turun ke bawah. "Kita dulu akrab. Akrab sekali. Kau selalu memanggilku paman padahal aku masih SMA."

"EH?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?"

"Dulu kau masih kelas tiga SD. Ayahmu adalah orang kepercayaan ayahku. Makanya aku sering ke rumahmu. Setiap kali aku ke rumahmu, kau selalu memekik senang dan mengajakku bermain-main. Haha konyol sekali mengingat hal itu.

Tapi, kenaikan kelas empat SD, kau dititipkan pada pamanmu karena ayah dan ibumu sibuk. Dan kau baru kembali SMA kelas dua. Apa-apaan itu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada yang jelas-jelas menunggumu."

Sakura melotot sesaat. "Ya Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Maaf."

Kakashi terkekeh geli. Kali ini dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. "Anggap itu hukumanmu."

"Mesum!" Sakura mendorong dada Kakashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura dan dirapatkan pada pipinya. Mata hitamnya terpejam. Mata Sakura masih belum teralihkan oleh wajah lelaki itu.

Hening lagi.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Soal janji itu apa?"

Kakashi membuka matanya. Sekejap, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Kakashi memerah sebelum pada akhirnya mata Sakura yang menatap tajam meminta penjelasan mampu membuat Kakashi membuka suaranya.

"O, itu." Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Saat kita mau berpisah waktu itu, kau menangis-nangis padaku. Kau bilang, aku harus menunggumu lulus sekolah maka habis itu kau bilang janji mau menikah denganku."

Sakura melotot dengan wajah yang memerah. Jadi, perjodohan ini karena …janji? Ah, bagaimana bisa Sakura kecil yang polos bisa-bisanya membicarakan soal pernikahan? Dan lagi… apa Kakashi waktu itu jatuh cinta pada anak kecil sepertinya?

Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda.

"Makanya, setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu. Memikirkan pernikahan kita dan menahan sesuatu yang baru kesampaian semalaman."

Hanya saja—

"APA?! JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMBAYANGKAN AKU SAAT MASIH KECIL BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!"

"Saku—"

"DASAR PAMAN MESUM! SHANNAROOOOO!"

Dan sambutan selamat pagi yang diterima Kakashi adalah bogeman mentah dari Sakura. Yang suaranya terdengar sampai di seluruh penjuru kediaman Haruno.

.

FIN

.

Fin dengan tidak elitnya. Oke ini gagal banget sumpah! Kakasaku perdana dan Rate M perdana yang absurdnya naudzubillah HAHAHA Sorry ya kalau pas adegannya banyak detail yang nggak berasa soalnya aku nggak ngerti hahaaha

Aiko jangan bunuh aku!

Oke makasih yang sudah berkunjung. Segala bentuk review akan sangat diapresiasi. Mind to RnR?

02.05.2015

r. nana

.

Omake.

.

"Paman, itu sakit tidak?"

Kakashi masih menampilkan raut datar sembari mengompres pelipisnya yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, jangan panggil aku paman."

"Terus apa? Om?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa-tawa. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bujang lapuk seperti Kakashi jatuh cinta pada anak sekolah dasar.

Kakashi baru saja selesai mengompres wajahnya. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih tertawa-tawa. Tangannya kini berada di pinggul gadis itu dan matanya menyorot yakin pada iris viridian yang kali ini menatapnya menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sakura."

"Siapa yang menggodamu?"

"Kau, Sakura." Kakashi memajukan wajahnya dan membuat Sakura menghentikan tawaan di bibirnya itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan matanya tidak lepas dari oniks Kakashi.

Kakashi mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang ini.

"Hei, kau yang seharusnya jangan menggodaku, paman."

Kakashi menghentikan dengusannya. Tiba-tiba saja, bibirnya kali ini kembali menerkam bibir Sakura. Bedanya, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tapi tak lama, karena Kakashi hanya memanggut bibir gadis itu sebentar.

"Sakura, aku belum mendengar pernyataan darimu."

"Pe-pernyataan apa?"

"Soal perasaanmu dan soal pernikahan. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan iris hijaunya yang berkilat cerah.

"Hei—"

Kakashi membulatkan mata sejenak saat dia merasakan bibir Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah memagut bibirnya. Menuntut. Dan Kakashi yang kesadarannya terkumpul pun kini membalasnya. Keduanya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memadukan perasaan yang muncul di antaranya. Seperti kupu-kupu yang ikut menari atas kebahagiaan mereka.

Maka, saat pagutan dilepas dan napas yang saling menarik; Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau sudah begitu, jawabanku apa?"

"Aku mau mendengarnya."

"Ih." Sakura menghentikan tawanya.

Kakashi menaikan satu alisnya saat Sakura melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya… kurasa aku juga sudah jatuh cinta—" Sakura memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. "—pada paman mesum yang lagi-lagi membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya."

Kakashi tertawa sekilas. Tapi tak berlangsung lama saat bibirnya kembali menerjang Sakura yang sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki itu.

Memadukan cinta yang kembali memabukan.

-Fin Omake-


End file.
